De Soledad y Recuerdos
by nayenlemunantu
Summary: Desquite, dolor y sangre… Así empezó todo. La culpa les carcomía el alma hasta el punto de imposibilitarles respirar y ambos creyeron que su dolor no tendría fin. Hasta que descubrieron el consuelo mutuo. Un consuelo nacido de un contacto brusco, salvaje, primitivo, casi animal… pero delicioso. Jean-Eren, Levi-Eren, Jean-Marco (recuerdos) LEMON
1. Prefacio

Como bien decía Megamente: Lo que diferencia a un villano de un súper villano… es la presentación xD y aunque no soy ni villana ni súper, me sumo al reconocer la importancia de la presentación.

Yo soy Nayen y esta es mi primera incursión escribiendo en este fandom. Digo escribiendo, porque he leído muchísimo sobre estos increíbles personajes de esta tremenda historia. Vi SnK desde que se terminó de estrenar y quedé fascinada con la trama. Fijo está en mi top 5 de los mejores animes. Y aunque parezca contradictorio, mi OTP es Levi-Eren 3 Me encantan ambos personajes por separado y más aún como pareja.

Ahora… Si debo culpar a alguien por estar escribiendo mi primer fic en este fandom sobre otra pareja, esa es Leana y su one-shot Liberando Culpas. Esta historia no es más que mi humilde intento por continuar su historia que me hizo alucinar con Jean-Eren.

No es absolutamente necesario haber leído "Liberando Culpas" para entender este fic, pero si quieren entender de dónde sale la idea y qué la inspiró, deben leerla! Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

?sid=113178&warning=5

**Nota**: Esto transcurre después de terminada la primera temporada del anime, pero yo no he leído el manga, así que es imposible que haya spoiler =)

**Declaración**: Todos los personajes son de propiedad de Hayime Isayama. Si la historia fuera mía, habría matado a varios personajes hace rato :P

**PREFACIO **

Si se tratara de buscar culpables, entonces la culpa era de aquella época funesta en que nacieron.

La humanidad estaba pagando sus pecados con el advenimiento de aquellos monstruos nacidos con el único y exclusivo fin de exterminarlos. Los hombres olvidaron que una vez exploraron el mundo a sus anchas y se conformaron con la vida en cautiverio, donde gozaban de una ilusoria seguridad.

Pero es una verdad sabida que el hombre siempre cree lo que quiere creer. Y encerrados dentro de sus muros, no se dieron cuenta del cataclismo que se allegaba. Porque llegó el día en que aquellos muros que les brindaban seguridad, se transformaron en su jaula, en el corral donde aquellos monstruos tomaron su comida.

Los niños nacidos en este tiempo aciago, niños nacidos en una época de guerra, eran lúgubres, envueltos en un aura triste, poco más que sombras de cadáveres vivientes, los despojos de una tragedia. Pero ese mismo desamparo los modeló duros y hoscos, forjados por la pena misma… Eran los sobrevivientes.

Y fue este destino sombrío el que juntó sus caminos.

Ambos cadetes desde el mismo año: ambos pasando por las mismas pruebas; ambos afrontando el mismo duro entrenamiento; cada uno con sus ideales; cada uno con sus metas. Pero a pesar de vivir experiencias similares, ellos nunca se entendieron. Así era la naturaleza individualista del ser humano.

Aunque cada uno sufría su propia pena, nunca nació la empatía entre ambos. Probablemente debido a la insensibilidad que genera en el alma humana el haber nacido y vivido en una época así.

Hasta que ambos fueron marcados por el mismo insoportable dolor: la soledad.

Ambos sufrían por la soledad. Sobrevivían perdidos en los recuerdos, evocando en sueños tiernos los tiempos felices pasados, donde la horrible realidad por breves segundos se hizo llevadera, añorando los días en que conocieron la dicha… Pero no eran más que memorias. Y cuando el hermoso sueño acababa, volvían a la insoportable realidad: Ambos siendo consumidos por una pena infinita, por ese dolor único que sólo genera el amor.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Levi lo había dejado… Y ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Marco murió. Mientras Eren sufría el destierro del amor de Levi, Jean sufría la más terrible de las soledades: la de la muerte.

Y en medio de ese dolor inconmensurable que embargaba sus almas, habían encontrado un consuelo… Juntos.

Desquite, dolor y sangre… Así empezó todo.

Si algo los unió, fue la frustración. La debilidad y la culpa los asediaba a ambos.

Eren era invadido por la rabia contenida, por la marca que llevaba, por no haber cumplido su deber, por haber dejado escapar a Annie, por todas la muertes que tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros, por llevar esa pesada carga de ser la "esperanza" de la humanidad… Jean se sentía inútil, inservible, dolido, traicionado, sabía que le había fallado a Marco, que lo había dejado morir, que no pudo protegerlo, a aquel que era el único al que amaba.

Ya no había esperanza.

La culpa les carcomía el alma hasta el punto de imposibilitarles respirar y ambos creyeron que su dolor no tendría fin. Hasta que descubrieron el consuelo mutuo. Una vía de escape para sus atribulados corazones, un desahogo para sus mentes febriles, un aplacamiento del dolor que invadía sus almas convirtiéndolos en espectros.

Un consuelo nacido de un contacto brusco, salvaje, primitivo, casi animal… pero delicioso.

Dolor y sangre se acoplaron a burdas caricias y roncos gemidos, en medio de encuentros furtivos en la oscuridad. En una unión donde dolor y placer eran más que dos caras de una misma moneda: eran la misma cosa.


	2. Un febril consuelo

**Hola!**

**En el primer capítulo de esta historia se deja ver la relación que existe entre Jean y Eren, pero en la historia horrible en la que viven mas de un problema surgirá… Espero que lo encuentren interesante =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Un febril consuelo**

Sus pasos resonaban ahogadamente por aquellos angostos y húmedos pasillos del frío castillo que la tropa de Reconocimiento tenía por Cuartel General. Como se trataba de una visita clandestina, no se dio el trabajo de llevar el clásico candelabro que iluminaba cada salón de la estancia y la suave llovizna que caía en el exterior, ayudaba a mitigar el ruido de sus pasos.

No era la primera vez que Eren visitaba aquella habitación. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que iniciaron esos encuentros clandestinos. Pero cada vez que él se paraba frente a aquella puerta, sentía la misma duda embargando su consciencia ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Debía entrar o debía dar la vuelta e irse? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso si a él ni siquiera le agrada ese idiota?

Terminó rodando los ojos, agobiado por sus propios pensamientos y finalmente giró sin más la perilla, abriendo la puerta. Encontró a Jean sentado sobre su cama, quitándose la segunda de las largas botas, su camisa estaba en el suelo y su torso levemente bronceado estaba desnudo. El muchacho clavó sus perspicaces ojos dorados por breves segundos en la figura de pie en su puerta y enseguida volvió a enfocarse en su tarea de quitarse las botas.

Eren cerró la puerta tras de sí y pasó el arcaico seguro de la vieja y ruidosa puerta de madera. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared sin decir una palabra, mirando cómo el joven rubio ceniza se ponía de pie con una expresión seria en los ojos y sonreía de lado, acortando la distancia entre ellos, en un gesto que le pareció muy sensual. Lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y lo besó con ansias.

Y era así… El muchacho entendía exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba con sólo mirarlo. Menos mal que Jean nunca le había hecho decir una palabra, porque el día en que tuviera que suplicarle por sexo, ese mismo día se lanzaba por las murallas directo hacia las fauces de los Titanes.

Pero Jean no necesitaba oír palabra alguna, le bastaba con ver la ardiente expresión de lujuria en esos profundos ojos verdes. Sabía a la perfección la razón por la que había ido a su habitación. Sabía a cabalidad cuál era la única razón por la que iba a buscarlo en medio de la noche. Lo sabía… porque si Eren no hubiera ido esa noche a su habitación, él lo habría buscado.

Se necesitaban mutuamente. Y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, el consuelo mutuo que se otorgaban se había transformado en el nuevo sustento de sus vidas. Esa unión exclusivamente carnal, era un febril consuelo para sus acongojados corazones.

La lengua de Jean jugueteaba con rudeza dentro de su boca, la sintió explorar su interior, forcejear con su propia lengua demandando el control, enredándose con ella en un contacto ansioso, frotándose mutuamente mientras el húmedo sonido de sus besos resonó por las frías paredes de piedra del castillo.

Eren se tomó su tiempo. Hoy día no lo invadían hambrientas ansias de ser poseído por su compañero, hoy quería saborear cada experiencia para disfrutarla en plenitud. Subió sus manos desde las caderas de Jean con lentitud pero con fuerza por toda la espalda, acarició el corto cabello en la nuca sintiendo esa extraña sensación en sus dedos hasta enredarlos con firmeza entre las rubias hebras más largas. Su ruda acción provocó un mordisco del rubio en su labio inferior, gesto que le arrancó un gemido de dolor que se ahogó en la cálida boca del más alto.

Jean se separó de su cuerpo, dejándolo con la boca levemente abierta, hambrienta de más besos, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con los dorados orbes nublados por el deseo, ordenándole con voz ronca.

-_Quítate la ropa_-

Eren tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca y la piel ardiente, aun cuando era pleno invierno y el frío implacable inundaba todas las habitaciones del castillo. Se alejó de la pared y caminó con pasos lentos y gráciles hasta el borde de la cama, todo bajo esa intensa mirada dorada que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se quitó la chaqueta con rudeza, dejándola caer al suelo pesadamente. Su siguiente movimiento fue desabrochar con excesiva lentitud las pesadas correas que envolvían su cuerpo, dejando que el metálico sonido de las hebillas resonara haciendo eco en el suelo. Cuando llegó la hora de quitarse la camisa, lo hizo sin despegar su mirada turquesa del rostro de su compañero, mientras se mordía el labio inferior sugerentemente y sus dedos se movían con experticia para quitarse con prontitud el blanco y delgado pedazo de tela. Cuando llegó el turno de quitarse las botas, tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama y se las quitó de la manera más sensual que pudo, sabiendo lo que provocaba esa acción en su compañero.

Su siguiente movimiento, fue desobedecer las explicitas órdenes del más alto y frente a su mirada expectante, se dejó caer sobre la cama y mirándolo con ojos entre ardientes y suplicantes, alzando las caderas para enviarle una invitación explícita. Su gesto fue inmediatamente interpretado por Jean, quien se acercó a la cama y tomándole el pantalón, lo arrancó de un solo movimiento, impaciente, dejándolo completamente desnudo sobre la cama.

Jean se subió sobre él y fue recibido con las piernas abiertas, sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso hambriento, buscando devorarse mutuamente mientras ambos torsos desnudos se frotaban insinuantemente, haciendo que el leve sudor que perlaba sus pieles se mezcle en uno solo, fundiendo sus esencias y sus olores. Pero pronto, la ardiente boca de Jean creó distancia entre ellos nuevamente e incorporándose de rodillas sobre la cama, volvió a ordenar a Eren.

-_Prepárate_-

Eren entendió de inmediato la orden y se descolocó un poco. Jean nunca le había pedido algo así y aunque pareciera ridículo, sintió algo de vergüenza.

Jean, notando la duda en el chico, volvió a ordenar -_¡Vamos! Quiero que te dilates tú solo… quiero verte haciéndolo Eren_-

Y el castaño no se pudo negar más. Se le hizo tan excitante la petición del rubio ceniza, que sintió cómo su pene se erguía en medio de bombeos de sangre que le mostraban cómo su cuerpo respondía ante un estímulo tan simple como las palabras.

Se humedeció dos dedos y flexionando las piernas, introdujo uno en su interior. Comenzó a sentir lo estrecho de su propio cuerpo y sacando el dedo, jugó circularmente con él en torno a su entrada, para volver a introducirlo hasta sentir cómo su cuerpo cedía y las eléctricas sensaciones lo invadían. La contracción de su ano le hizo el trabajo difícil a la hora de introducir un segundo dedo, pero a la vez se sentía cada vez más excitado. Sutiles gemidos acompañaron al movimiento de tijeras que hicieron sus dedos en su interior, sin dejar de ser consciente de lo que estos gemidos provocaban en el muchacho que lo miraba cada vez más ardientemente. Y se sintió derretir al ver esa expresión hambrienta y salvaje en los ojos de Jean.

Éste se desabrochó el pantalón, extrayendo su erecto pene del interior. Todo el estímulo que le estaba brindando Eren lo tenía a mil. Comenzó a masturbarse con movimientos lentos, intercalando fuertes movimientos con la palma cerrada en toda la longitud de su miembro, con tortuosamente lentos movimientos circulares de su pulgar alrededor del glande. Pronto, sus propios jadeos se acoplaron a los sensuales gemidos de Eren y ambas miradas eran atraídas como imanes, perdiéndose la una en la otra.

-_Jean…_- Eren susurró con ojos llorosos

El rubio ceniza jadeó roncamente al oír su nombre en la boca entreabierta de Eren. Ya había tenido demasiado de calentamiento previo y por la mirada y tono de voz del castaño, sabía que para él había sido lo mismo.

Jean se posicionó en su entrada y lo penetró con dolorosa y exquisita lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para llegar hasta el fondo, hasta sentir cómo la base de su pene chocaba contra las nalgas del castaño, llenándolo por completo.

-_…aahh…_-

-_¡Mierda Eren! ¿Cómo haces para ser así de delicioso?_-

Jean salió lentamente del interior del castaño y lo volvió a penetrar con un movimiento limpio y rápido, instalándose hasta el fondo entre jadeos. En un inicio se movió con lentitud, pero profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación de ser envuelto por el cuerpo del castaño, sintiendo la presión de las entrañas de Eren sobre su miembro, experimentando la humedad y calidez de aquella unión.

-…_aaahh… ¡Oh, Jean!_-

El movimiento de la pelvis de Jean embistiéndolo lo volvía loco. El sonido seco de ambos cuerpos chocando contrastaba con el sonido acuoso del pene que ingresaba insistentemente en su interior. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: perder la cabeza con una buena sesión de sexo. Dejar que todos los problemas se fueran aunque sea por unos minutos. Olvidarse del mundo, de los titanes, de la humanidad… ¡Hasta de Levi! Olvidarse de todo en las manos de Jean.

-_¿Te gusta?_-

-_¡Sí Jean!_-

Eren subió con sus manos por los bíceps del rubio ceniza hasta recorrer los hombros, gimiendo por lo bajo al sentirlo completamente dentro suyo, sin poder despegar la mirada de esos ardientes ojos dorados y atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo nuevamente.

Jean volvió a morderlo en medio del beso, desgarrándole la suave piel del labio inferior, llenándole la boca de sangre. De un tiempo a esta parte, sentir el metálico gusto de la sangre de Eren se le había vuelto su fetiche personal ¡Hasta se sentía como un maldito Titán! Sentía que un hambre voraz por poseer y someter a ese chico de potente mirada lo consumía, un apetito de sentirlo en una forma que no había experimentado con nadie… ni siquiera con Marco.

-_¡Jean más!... aahh…_-

El rubio ceniza sonrió de lado, de manera sensual, sintiéndose aún más excitado por la libido del chico ¡Era insaciable! Y eso sólo lograba volverlo loco. Loco de placer, de excitación, de emoción. Salió de su interior y se incorporó de rodillas en la cama, girando el cuerpo de Eren y levantándole las caderas a la altura de su pelvis, lo volvió a penetrar, esta vez con más dureza, aprovechando la profundidad que le daba aquella posición.

-_¿Te gusta que te den duro verdad?_-

-_¡Ya cállate idiota!... AAHH…_-

Jean se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente y volvió a embestir con fuerza. Por el gemido que acababa de salir de la boca de Eren, supo que había encontrado ese punto en su interior que lo hacía enloquecer, que ahora hacía temblar su cuerpo como una hoja y erizar su piel como la fría brisa del invierno. Sujetó firmemente al castaño de las caderas y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, dejándose llevar hasta la perdición por los gemidos que éste ahogaba en la almohada.

-_…aaahh… ahí… ¡más!... aahh…_-

-_…ha… Eren…_-

El castaño se sentía desfallecer. Con cada embestida sentía cómo el otro chico llegaba hasta su próstata, creando dentro de su cuerpo un huracán de sensaciones. Lo sentía atravesar su ano, introducirse en su cuerpo, tocar ese lugar que lo volvía loco. Un hormigueo comenzaba en lo profundo de sus entrañas, se extendía subiendo por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la base de su nuca, erizándole el bello. Sentía el orgasmo próximo, con cada embestida del otro lo sentía más y más cerca, su pene se tensaba, quería acabar, lo anhelaba con desesperación.

Pero el estridente sonido de las campanas resonando por todo el castillo, frenó todo movimiento: Era una señal de alerta, una alarma.

-_¡Mierda!_- Jean se separó de Eren y éste cayó sobre la cama.

-_¡No Jean!_- el castaño se dio la vuelta y lo miraba suplicante de espaldas en la cama.

-_¡Mierda Eren! Es la alarma, debemos salir_-

Jean hizo el ademán de querer levantarse, pero sus brazos fueron atrapados por el castaño que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Y él se sintió perdido en la profundidad de esos ojos turquesa… No pudo negarse. La alarma y todo el resto del mundo ya le importaban una mierda.

-_Tendremos que hacerlo en silencio, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos escuche_- Jean le susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó del cuello del más alto, besándolo otra vez, buscando la excitación levemente perdida por aquella interrupción. Jean pasó su mano derecha por la parte baja de la espalda trigueña, levándole las caderas y lo penetró nuevamente con lentitud, mientras se afirmaba al colchón con la otra mano para evitar aplastarlo.

Los resortes de la cama rechinan con el peso de ambos cuerpos, copiando con aquel rítmico sonido, el movimiento de su pelvis. Se movía de forma lenta, pero profunda y certera, respirando agitadamente en medio de un beso interminable, en un movimiento de vaivén constante. El interior de Eren se había humedecido exquisitamente, lo que hacía más fácil su penetración, pero la estrechez del castaño había aumentado, señalándole que estaba a punto de acabar.

En medio de espasmos, Eren eyaculó elevando el tono de sus gemidos y enterrando las uñas en los hombros de su compañero, vaciándose por completo en su vientre. Aun cuando no había acabado aún, Jean detuvo las embestidas y la mano que le mantenía las caderas en alto subió hasta el rostro para sujetarlo y profundizar aquel beso. El rubio ceniza lo besó con lentitud a medida que los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaban y sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad.

-_…mmh… Jean…_- susurró entre besos.

-_Debemos bajar_-

Después de besar sonoramente un par de veces más la boca del castaño. Jean salió de su interior y se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo y vistiéndose apresuradamente y en silencio, bajaron a toda prisa al patio central del castillo.

No tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo aquello era muy extraño. De lo único que estaban seguros era que no se trataba de un ataque de los Titanes, el Castillo de la Tropa de Reconocimiento estaba internado dentro del territorio, en medio de un extenso bosque, alejado de los poblados cercanos y protegido por los muros de Rose. Pero si no se trataba de eso ¿Qué podría haber hecho sonar la alarma?

Jean corría adelante por el extenso pasillo que daba al exterior y de reojo pudo ver a todos sus compañeros y superiores ya formados en el patio, de pie bajo la lluvia. Con ellos, había una comitiva nueva: eran tropas de la Policía Militar junto a un hombre que no vestía uniforme, pero se notaba que era un miembro de la elite, probablemente un emisario del Rey.

-_¡Mierda! Esto no pinta bien_- susurró frenando el paso –_No podemos pasar desapercibidos ¿Qué haremos?_-

Eren se paró a su lado y observando la misma escena con ojos muy abiertos susurró -_¡Mierda!... Creo que sólo nos queda enfrentar la situación_-

Eren afiló la mirada, mostrando esa expresión decidida, de firme convicción en sus ideas y volvió a caminar con dirección al patio, pero no pudo dar más de tres pasos, pues fue sostenido del cuello de la chaqueta y jalado hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Hanji Zoe.

-_¡Ustedes ya deberían parar este jueguito!- _la castaña los reprochó en medio de un susurro-_Es mejor que lleguen por separado_-

Jean asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la situación y las palabras de Hanji y se adelantó.

Al llegar al patio, pudo sentir el peso de todas las miradas depositándose sobre su persona. El Comandante Erwin lo miró con severidad y Levi sólo levantó una ceja frente a su inoportuna aparición.

Un miembro de la Policía Militar que parecía ser de alto rango, fue quien lo encaró visiblemente molesto -_¡Soldado! ¿Qué significa esto?_-

-_¡Lo siento señor! Tengo el sueño muy pesado y me costó levantarme_- mintió descaradamente.

El hombre hizo un gesto de fastidio –_Tome su lugar en la línea ¡Y que esto no se vuelva a repetir!_-

-_¡Sí señor!_-

Tomó su posición junto a sus compañeros mientras veía cómo el hombre vestido de civil se paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados mirando al piso, hasta que finalmente detuvo su andar frente al Comandante Smith y le habló con tono bajo pero autoritario, la voz de alguien que sabía que tenía el poder.

-_A la Tropa de Reconocimiento se le asignó la tarea de vigilar a Eren Jeager ¿Cómo es posible que no esté en sus habitaciones? ¿Qué significa esto Comandante?_-

Smith guardó silencio. El miembro de la Policía Militar sonrió de lado, aparentemente viendo en esta situación, una posibilidad para reclamar el control sobre el joven Titán. Y de pronto, con este pensamiento, Jean sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho… sintió el mal presagio avecinarse y cerró los ojos tratando inútilmente de calmarse, pues su instinto le decía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

Eren estaba en peligro y al igual que con Marco en el pasado, él no podría hacer nada por ayudarlo.


	3. La noche de la llovizna tierna

**Hola!**

**Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo =)**

**Hoy, hechos externos a nuestros protagonistas comienzan a suceder, pero esto sólo logra hacer que la unión entre ellos crezca aún más.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**La noche de la llovizna tierna**

Frustración e impotencia.

Eso era lo que sentía. Las sentía recorrer su cuerpo y bullir por sus venas hasta nublarle la razón.

Todo… al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Eren sobre aquella camilla.

No podía decir que el muy idiota no se lo tuviera merecido, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese extraño dolor en el pecho al ver sus heridas. Después de todo, eso había sido demasiado ¡Ese tipo de castigos incluso estaban abolidos! ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho algo así a Eren? ¿Cómo lo hizo él para mantenerse de pie sin hacer nada?

Si le tocaba pensarlo con detención, podía decir que esa noche, todo había empezado mal.

Primero que todo, a la hora de la inesperada visita del enviado del Rey, dos soldados faltaban en la formación: uno era un simple soldado raso a quien nadie extrañaría si muriera, pero el otro era el llamado "esperanza de la humanidad" del cual estaba a cargo la Tropa de Reconocimiento como su vigía ¿Cómo podía simplemente no estar el muchacho? ¿Acaso él podía salir de su habitación cuando quisiera? ¿Acaso no lo vigilaban? El Comandante Smith y Levi heichou habían logrado quedar como unos verdaderos incompetentes, todo gracias a ellos.

Luego, su inesperada aparición había logrado sacar de quicio al líder de la tropa de la Policía Militar que acompañaba al emisario del Rey, poniendo en evidencia nuevamente lo que sin duda sería interpretado como ineptitud de parte de sus superiores.

Y por último, cuando llegó Eren acompañado de una muy relajada Hanji, el muy idiota ni siquiera se disculpó ¡Es más! Ante las recriminaciones y cuestionamientos de aquel hombre, Eren no había encontrado nada mejor que responderle imprudentemente, dándole una clase de moral.

_Yo no le debo obediencia a ninguno de ustedes. Los burgueses como ustedes no son más que cobardes que gustan de vivir cómodamente, mientras el resto de nosotros morimos por defender a la humanidad_

Todos sabían que Eren era impulsivo, que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos y llevado por la pasión, podía hacer cosas sin analizarlas primero. De todos, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues justamente fue esa diferencia de carácter la que marcó la mayoría de sus peleas en el pasado y las seguía marcando ahora. Pero aun así, las medidas tomadas por ese hombre habían sido un exceso.

Ante este gesto de rebeldía, el emisario de Rey no mostró duda ni temor alguno y sin vacilación, ordenó un castigo ejemplar contra el joven, un castigo tan atroz que había sido abolido por otro Rey hace cientos de años atrás, ni siquiera sabía que aún se aplicara. De hecho ¡Estaba seguro que eso era ilegal!

El hombre ordenó cincuenta azotes contra el joven Titán.

Tan terrible y bárbaro era aquel castigo, que los propios miembros de la Policía Militar miraron horrorizados al hombre, esperando que cambiara de decisión, pero frente a la firme resolución de su dura mirada, no les quedó otra más que acatar sus órdenes.

La rebeldía de Eren sin embargo, no parecía tener fin. Él mismo se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y sin oponer resistencia, dejó que le ataran las manos, dispuesto a afrontar el castigo con la frente en alto, movido por esa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. E incluso en ese momento se había dado el lujo de gritar.

_¡Podrán quebrar mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi voluntad!_

¡Sí que era un maldito suicida!

Pero aun cuando su espíritu fuera inquebrantable… Su cuerpo no lo era. Y el horrible sonido del látigo cortando el aire e impactando contra su espalda, se encargó de demostrarlo. El sonido de las cadenas tensándose con cada golpe y el doloroso grito que salía de lo profundo de la garganta de Eren, era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de la gélida noche con una espesa llovizna que no paraba de caer.

Jean tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues no pudo soportar la escena que sus ojos contemplaban. Sentía su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza por la rabia y la impotencia mientras los gritos de dolor del castaño inundaban todo el patio. Ni siquiera se percató del ardor en sus manos al enterrarse él mismo las uñas por lo fuerte que estaba apretando los puños, ni sintió el dolor ni el gustó metálico en su boca al morderse el labio con impotencia.

Pero él no era el único afectado. Todos ahí parecían hervir de ira frente a aquella situación. Mikasa incluso tuvo que ser sostenida por dos de sus superiores para evitar lanzarse en auxilio de Eren y al repasar la vista a su alrededor, pudo ver el rostro de dolor e ira en todos sus compañeros. Fue gracias a la suave llovizna que les empapaba el cuerpo, que no pudo ver las pequeñas lágrimas en las mejillas de muchos.

Sólo un par de personas permanecieron impávidas frente a este castigo. Y al posar su mirada dorada en el rostro de Levi heichou, Jean comprobó con horror que el azabache era uno de ellos. El mayor no había cambiado en nada su imperturbable rostro. Él ya sabía que Levi apenas mostraba emoción alguna, pero frente a aquella escena se esperó una mínima reacción de su parte, después de todo, se trataba de Eren. Sabía muy bien que ambos habían tenido una relación, que ahora se encontraba rota, pero eso no evitaba algún sentimiento entre ambos, como mínimo empatía por el dolor del menor. Pero no había nada… no vio nada en la expresión de Levi.

Por unos segundos esperó a que éste hiciera algo o el Comandante Smith, hasta Hanji… Pero nadie hizo nada. Incluso él mismo.

Y esa era la frustración que lo invadía ahora, al ver el cuerpo maltratado del castaño boca abajo en esa camilla.

Él vio su dolor en cada espasmo de su cuerpo, oyó sus gritos desgarradores que inundaron el patio, olió su sangre en el aire… Y no hizo nada.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando recién empezó todo, que lo único que quería era verlo retorcerse entre el dolor y el placer. Pero ahora, viendo su cuerpo yacer inmóvil sobre aquella camilla alumbrado sólo por la débil luz de un solitario candelabro, su único deseo fue evitarle todo sufrimiento.

Aunque sabía bien que la naturaleza del Titán en Eren lo curaría en pocas horas, el breve sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando el castaño, de algún modo le había afectado… Y no pudo evitar pensar en Marco.

Pero esta vez no sería lo mismo ¡Se negaba a aceptar que ocurriera lo mismo otra vez! A Eren lo va a proteger, sin importar las estupideces que haga. Es por eso que se encontraba ahí ahora, entrando furtivamente al cuarto donde lo tenían recluido, mirando con expresión afligida el febril cuerpo del castaño.

Se acercó a él y rozó con la yema de sus dedos el torso de la mano de Eren, obteniendo una tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho por respuesta. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, tapado solamente hasta la cintura y con toda la espalda descubierta, donde podían verse con claridad las profundas laceraciones en su cuerpo: la carne abierta era roja y se encontraba a sangre viva, la suave piel trigueña estaba desgarrada e inflamada ¡Prácticamente le habían destruido la espalda!

Hanji le había dado una pequeña cantidad de calmante, pero no podía darle una dosis completa, debido a que esto podía retrasar la curación innata en su cuerpo de Titán. Aunque esa pequeña dosis era insuficiente para calmar su dolor y el joven finalmente había cedido ante el cansancio de su cuerpo y se había dormido.

Jean frunció el ceño y su rostro adquirió una expresión de dolor, aunque no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto la condición del castaño. Tal vez se debía al fuerte sentido de compañerismo que tenía, que se tenían todos los cadetes del Escuadrón 104 o al menos, eso fue lo que él quiso creer.

Volvió a rozar la mano del castaño, sintiendo bajo sus dedos las asperezas y callosidades en ella y finalmente enlazó sus dedos con los de aquella mano inmóvil. Eren se movió inquieto frente al contacto con alguien más y ladeando el cuello en su dirección lo miró con ojos adormilados aun. Jean, al darse cuenta que el chico había despertado, apartó rápidamente su mano y desvió la mirada.

-_…No…_- Eren susurró con voz débil -_No te vayas_-

Jean suspiró con cansancio y volvió a tomar la mano del castaño, acariciando con delicadeza sus dedos

-_¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?_- preguntó en un susurro.

-_Voy a estar bien_-

-_Sí claro... ¿Pero por qué tenías que hacer algo así? ¡Idiota!_-

-_¡No lo sé! A veces no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso_-

-_¡De verdad que eres un estúpido suicida!_-

Jean iba a continuar recriminándolo, pero se cayó de pronto al oír pasos y ladeó el rostro para afinar el oído

-_¿Qué ocurre?_- los sentidos de Eren estaban adormilados por el sedante y el dolor, por lo que no escuchó nada.

-_Creo que alguien viene… Me tengo que esconder_- Jean susurró mirando en todas direcciones, buscando algún escondite.

-_¿Por qué?_-

-_¡No tienes permitido visitas, idiota!_-

Finalmente se escabulló en el pequeño espacio que dejaba un gran estante de madera y la pared, la cual le servía de escondite perfecto, pues por la disposición de la puerta y de la camilla era imposible que lo vieran, a menos que alguien rodeara la camilla ganándose al otro costado de Eren, pero eso era improbable.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y se notaba que eran varias personas, hasta que finalmente pararon y la puerta se abrió con un sonido rechinante, dejando pasar al emisario del Rey, el líder del escuadrón de la Policía Militar, el Comandante Smith, Levi heichou y Hanji. Todos los hombres se ubicaron frente a la camilla de Eren y permanecieron mirándolo estáticos, pero Hanji dio la vuelta y se dirigió a buscar algunos medicamentos.

Jean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y arrugó visiblemente el ceño al ver cómo la castaña daba la vuelta a la camilla, estiraba el brazo para sacer una jeringa y un pequeño frasco, se giraba en su dirección y detuvo todo movimiento al verlo directamente. En ese instante, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pedirle a todos los dioses de los muros que ella no dijera nada.

-_Hanji ¿Qué ocurre?_- Levi llamó la atención de la mujer.

Ésta se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia el grupo de hombres y habló con su voz animada de siempre -_¡No es nada! acabo de recordar algo_- comenzó a preparar una jeringa.

-_¿Y usted siempre se queda pegada viendo hacia la nada cuando recuerda algo, señorita Zoe?_- el miembro de la Policía Militar la miraba desconfiado.

-_Esta mujer es sumamente peculiar. Ya se acostumbrará_- Levi habló con su imperturbable voz de siempre.

Hanji rio a viva voz y le inyectó el líquido a Eren, que se tensó visiblemente, pero no dejaba de mirar hoscamente al grupo de hombres ubicados ahí. Jean por su parte parecía haber recuperado el alma al cuerpo y se recordaba mentalmente de darle las gracias a la castaña a la mañana siguiente, ya iban dos veces que les cubría las espaldas en una misma noche.

-_Bueno señor Alexandrus… Ahora puede ver con sus propios ojos el poder que guarda Eren Jaeger_- el Comandante Smith rompió el silencio.

-_Puedo verlo… y ciertamente es increíble_- el emisario del Rey observó con detención cómo las heridas en la espalda del muchacho habían mejorado considerablemente en tan sólo una hora.

-_Y este es sólo su poder regenerativo. El poder de transformarse en Titán es muy diferente_- Smith le hablaba directamente a Alexandrus sin fijarse mayormente en el cuerpo del castaño.

-_Lo que me preocupa es poder controlarlo. Claramente este niño es un rebelde_- para Alexandrus no había pasado desapercibida la huraña mirada del joven.

-_De eso no tiene que preocuparse. Yo mismo me estoy encargando de disciplinarlo_- Levi comentó mirando fijamente los profundos ojos verdes de Eren… Como si lo estuviera desafiando con la mirada.

-_¡Se nota muy poco!_- El comentario de Alexandrus hizo fruncir el ceño de varios en ese cuarto.

-_¡Muy bien! Creo que ha sido suficiente visita por hoy. Recomiendo que lo dejemos descansar por ahora, con suerte mañana estará completamente recuperado_- Hanji intervino en el momento justo, disipando el tenso ambiente que se había formado

-_Muy bien. Dos miembros de mi equipo se encargarán de resguardar esta habitación_- propuso el miembro de la Policía Militar.

Haciéndole extrañamente caso a la castaña, todos abandonaron la habitación en medio de miradas serias, sólo Hanji se dio la vuelta antes de salir para mirar a Eren con expresión molesta y luego hacia el lugar donde aún permanecía Jean, para cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Y ahora sí sentía que estaban en problemas. Jean suspiró pesadamente y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Luego de varios minutos en los que reinó el más profundo silencio, salió de su escondite con una expresión cansada en el rostro, se paró frente a Eren y lo miró acusadoramente con ambas manos en las caderas.

-_Ahora sí estoy jodido ¿Cómo rayos voy a salir de aquí?_-

-_Jean no te vayas… quédate por favor_- el castaño susurró son debilidad.

-_¿Que haga qué?- _Jean lo miró incrédulo_ -¡Mira lo que pasó por haberte hecho caso idiota! Si hubiéramos bajado cuando sonó la alarma nada de esto habría ocurrido_-

Frente a esta respuesta del rubio ceniza, Eren se mordió el labio inferior y arrugó levemente el ceño. Ya se lo había pedido por favor y no estaba en sus planes volver a repetirlo. Además, ni siquiera podía salir del cuarto, había guardias en el pasillo exterior y no había otra salida, salvo lanzarse al precipicio al que daba la única ventana del lugar.

No entendía por qué, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy solo, se sentía roto, no sólo físicamente, y no quería pasar esa noche ahí sin nadie a su lado. El ardor y dolor en su espalda había comenzado a cesar ahora que Hanji le había inyectado nuevamente algún calmante y sentía cómo lentamente su cuerpo se iba regenerando. Pero aun así, el sufrimiento persistía, tanto que apenas podía moverse. Se sentía cansado y sus ojos le pesaban, empezando a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

Eren estaba tan agotado o sedado que pareció no darse cuenta del momento en que Jean había suspirado derrotado y había buscado una silla, la que acomodándola cerca de su cabeza, utilizó para sentarse junto a él. Incluso se sobresaltó al sentir la mano sobre su cabello y abrió enormemente los ojos asustado, para encontrarse con la dorada mirada de Jean fija en él.

-_¿Te asuste?_-

-_No… creo que me estaba quedando dormido_- Eren esbozó una sonrisa.

Jean le sonrió de vuelta -_¿Aún te duele?_-

-_No tanto, el sedante ayuda_-

Jean continuaba con la mano sobre la cabeza del castaño, enredando sus dedos en las delgadas hebras una y otra vez mientras recostaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pues había algo en lo que estaba pensando hace rato, algo que le molestaba sobremanera: Levi.

La actitud que había tenido el azabache al momento del castigo hacia Eren aun no podía sacársela de la cabeza, pero el impacto fue mayor al ver la indiferencia y frialdad con que lo trató hace segundos. Era como si para Levi, Eren fuera sólo un objeto. Un arma para luchar contra el enemigo… Como un nuevo cañón o un equipo de maniobras tridimensional mejorado.

-_Tu novio sí que es una dulzura_- ironizó verbalizando sus pensamientos.

-_¡Ya cállate! Él ya no es nada mío_- Eren arrugó visiblemente el ceño, endureciendo su expresión.

-_Lo digo en serio Eren, las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar qué vino a hacer ese tal Alexandrus aquí? Porque te aseguro que no vino sólo a conocerte_-

-_¿Y tú qué crees?_-

-_No lo sé…-_

Pero aunque ésta fue su respuesta, Jean más bien no quería revelarle al castaño todas las posibilidades que le estaban rondando por la cabeza, al menos no ahora. No quería sobresaltarlo con meras suposiciones justo cuando se encontraba débil y herido.

_-Por ahora sólo declaró que está interesado en aprender más sobre los Titanes, incluso quiere que salgamos a una expedición para capturarle uno… el muy maldito… Esperemos que sólo se quede en eso_-

-…-

Eren había dejado de responderle y parecía estar realmente cansado. Su mirada estaba apagada, pequeñas ojeras se creaban bajo sus parpados y la piel de su rostro se veía pálida.

Jean apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano y la otra no se movió de la cabeza del chico, empezando a acariciarle el suave cabello castaño ahora mojado por la llovizna con delicadeza… Hasta que se dio cuenta que él nunca había tenido ese tipo de gestos con Eren y detuvo su mano instantáneamente.

-_No pares…_- Eren susurró casi inaudible con voz somnolienta.

El castaño ceniza pareció dudar unos segundos sobre si complacer la petición del chico o no. Entendía a la perfección que Eren estaba sufriendo ahora y que sería un verdadero cabrón si se negara a cuidarlo. Pero por otra parte, sentía que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo diferente entre ellos y eso le asustaba. Eren era un rival, tal vez hasta un buen compañero, pero ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo. La relación entre ellos era sólo de complacencia mutua, era sexo y nada más. Y él no quería que las cosas cambiaran.

Él ya había experimentado el dolor que causa el amar a alguien y perderlo… Y no quería sufrir eso nunca más.

-_Jean…_-

Y movido por una fuerza desconocida, sin que él lo quisiera o lo pensara, su mano volvió a dirigirse a los castaños cabellos. Despejó la frente del muchacho donde finas hebras de cabello se le habían pegado debido a la humedad y con el pulgar le masajeó suavemente el espacio entre las cejas, ayudándole a relajar el ceño contraído. Poco a poco, Eren se fue aliviando, hasta quedar completamente dormido.

No tardó mucho para que el sueño lo alcanzara a él también y llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada del castaño, pegando su frente a la de éste, dejando que el sueño se lo llevara.

Y en medio de esa gélida noche de invierno, mientras una suave llovizna caía copiosamente en el exterior, dentro del castillo, entre aquellas frías paredes de piedra, ambos muchachos encontraron juntos un nuevo tipo de consuelo: su compañía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creo que soy un poco dramática, por un momento pensé que lo de los latigazos fue **_**too much**_**… Pero si ayuda a que Jean cuide y mime a Eren, entonces está perfecto. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que este capítulo es realmente dulce. **


	4. El nombre susurrado en la oscuridad

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza… Yo no suelo demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero se me vino el final de semestre encima, así que trataré de no tardarme tanto con los capítulos, pero no prometo nada **

**Bueno… en el capítulo de hoy se empieza a entrever la historia pasada que tiene Jean. Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**El nombre susurrado en la oscuridad**

Jean se dejó caer sobre su cama como peso muerto, quedando boca abajo sin poder mover un solo músculo ¡Este realmente había sido un día de mierda!

Después de que Hanji lo ayudara a salir en la mañana, distrayendo a los guardias, había tenido que pagar con creces los favores de la castaña y ahora se podía decir que prácticamente era su esclavo personal. Y el desgraciado de Eren se había librado de toda la culpa, excusándose en que no podía actuar sin ordenes de su superior directo: Levi heichou. Así que como el joven Titán se había lavado las manos convenientemente, él tuvo que hacer las veces de asistente de la peculiar Mayor Hanji Zoe, además de cumplir con el entrenamiento habitual.

Entrenamiento que de habitual no tuvo nada, pues todos los instructores intentaron mejorar la deficiente impresión dejada la noche anterior frente al emisario de Rey: el señor Alexandrus, por lo que el entrenamiento se volvió un verdadero martirio. Más aun para él, que debido a órdenes especiales del Comandante Erwin, debía hacer el doble de ejercicios y tareas como castigo por llegar tarde a la formación.

En resumen: su día había sido una real y completa mierda.

Es por eso que ahora, que había terminado todos sus deberes por fin: lavar los platos de todos, encargarse del orden de los espacios comunes, asear los baños, limpiar las pesebreras, etc., etc., etc. se dejó caer sobre su cama con la única intensión de dormir… o tal vez de morir.

En cierto modo, agradecía haber tenido todas esas tareas y castigos, pues ahora su cuerpo exhausto le pedía a gritos un descanso y podría conciliar el sueño sin problemas… Porque Jean desde hace un tiempo venía teniendo serios impedimentos para dormir.

Sueños

Pesadillas

Culpas

Recriminaciones

Luego de la muerte de Marco, prácticamente vivía en un estado de insomnio casi permanente. Casi, porque había días en los que lograba dormir a la perfección: cuando estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo ya no podía más o cuando dormía junto a Eren.

Aunque él aun no era consciente del cambio que había provocado el castaño en él. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en la extraña relación que tenían ahora, ni en el tipo de vínculo que existía entre ambos y que crecía cada vez más. Tal vez no era más que una forma de negación, una especie de mecanismo de autodefensa para su corazón. Sin embargo, todo esto había cambiado un poco desde la noche anterior.

Pues fue en ese momento que Jean se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Eren en su vida y durante todo el día no paró de preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría si un día él cayera en batalla? ¿Qué pasaría si Eren muriera? El terror que lo invadió fue tan fuerte que lo inmovilizaba, pues se trataba de un temor anclado en lo profundo de su alma producto de un conocimiento de causa. Él ya había pasado por algo así, ya había sufrido por la soledad inconmensurable que provoca la muerte y no quería sentir eso nunca más.

Suspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo, cerrando los ojos. Aunque las oscuras y sangrientas imágenes no cesaban de inundar su mente, trató de obligarse a conciliar el sueño, trató como hacía todas las noches de calmar el millar de gritos de horror que oía en su mente una y otra vez. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pues se encontraba en un estado transicional entre el sueño y la lucidez, cuando fue consciente de la presencia de alguien más en su habitación, junto a él.

Sintió el peso de un cuerpo demasiado conocido sobre su espalda. Primero se sorprendió pues no había oído sonido alguno y abrió los ojos enormemente despertándose súbitamente y poniendo alerta todos sus instintos, pero al ser consciente de quién era, suspiró derrotado y se dio la vuelta para ver al castaño que se había alzado levemente para dejarlo girarse y ahora se sentaba sobre su pelvis.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_- preguntó con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-_¿Y qué clase de bienvenida es esa?_- Eren lanzó una contra-pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-_¿Es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con tu castigo de anoche? ¿Quieres más?_-

Eren sonrió de forma picaresca –_Esa propuesta no suena tan mal_-

-_¡Ya déjate de bromas! Estoy hablando muy en serio_- Jean arrugó el ceño al ver que Eren no paraba de sonreír –_Si alguien llega a descubrir que no estás en tu habitación otra vez, eres Titán muerto_-

-_Entonces vamos a mi cuarto_- Eren propuso como si nada.

-_¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué tal si Levi heichou te hace una visita? De seguro me mata…_- Jean comento realmente molesto, en cierta forma, le exasperaba la liviandad del chico

Eren alzó una ceja, en un gesto interrogante -_No sabía que le tenías miedo_-

-_Eren… tú eres el único suicida que no le tiene miedo_-

Eren endureció la mirada y se levantó de la cama. No dijo nada más, simplemente caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió con el mismo cuidado que tuvo para entrar y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, salió de la habitación.

Jean quedó sentado sobre su cama viendo con expresión atónita la puerta por donde el castaño había salido. No se esperaba una reacción así y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Su mente lógica le decía que se quedara ahí, que tratara de descansar, que lo más importante ahora era salvar su propio pellejo, que no podía volver a arriesgarse por causa de Eren, ya que si bien tenía claro que Eren era alguien indispensable, él por su parte era completamente reemplazable. Trató con todas sus fuerzas que ese lado impulsivo de su corazón fuera acallado por su raciocinio.

Pero aunque eso era lo que su mente decía, su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario. Poniéndose de pie, salió en silencio de su habitación hacia el largo y vacío pasillo en penumbras para dirigirse al cuarto de Eren. Al girar hacia la derecha según la ruta acostumbrada, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie fuera de la habitación del castaño, pensó que al igual que la noche anterior lo iban a mantener vigilado, pero se equivocó.

Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de teorizar al respecto. Aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que ese habría sido su modus operandi habitual: él habría analizado lógicamente todas las posibilidades y las implicancias de cada una de ellas. Pero en ese instante, sólo había una cosa en su cabeza: Eren. Y este único pensamiento era tan poderoso como para nublarle completamente la razón.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, la abrió en silencio y se escurrió dentro del cuarto que era iluminado tenuemente. Eren estaba descalzo, pudo ver las botas tiradas en el piso junto a la chaqueta y las correas, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con esa expresión altiva tan propia de él y se cruzó de brazos desafiantemente.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_-

-_¿Y qué pasó con tus vigías?_- evadió la pregunta del castaño.

-_¿Y a ti qué te importa?_- le respondió cortante.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado por la reacción de Eren. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba por confirmación: ellos nunca en la vida se iban a llevar bien ¡Jamás!

Y al parecer Eren pensaba lo mismo, pues decidió ignorarlo completamente. Se dio media vuelta y quitándose la camisa, buscó entre los cajones del viejo mueble una camiseta limpia para usar para dormir, sin reparar en lo más mínimo en el muchacho que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Pero muy por el contrario, este gesto en vez de provocarle repelencia a Jean, le causó magnetismo. Sintió que era atraído hacia el cuerpo de Eren por una fuerza sobrehumana. Se le acercó en silencio y antes de que éste pudiera ponerse la prenda encima, tocó con suavidad la trigueña piel de la espalda, provocándole un brinco.

-_¿Qué…?- _Eren lo miró con cierto temor_ -Me asustaste… no te sentí acercarte_-

-_Esos poderes tuyos de verdad son increíbles_- Jean miraba su espalda hipnotizado.

Eren sonrió abiertamente y se volvió a girar para buscar la prenda en el mueble -_¡Ya quisieras ser como yo!_-

Pero Jean no contestó nada, en lugar de dejar que sus palabras vuelvan a crear otra pelea con el castaño, prefirió dejar que su cuerpo expresara lo que sentía y pensaba ahora. Extendió la mano derecha y con la uña del pulgar, recorrió la columna del chico desde la base de la nuca hasta el fin de la espalda, haciendo que Eren arqueara la espalda producto del contacto. Los finos labios del rubio ceniza liberaron un jadeo caliente al ver el sensual movimiento del chico y tomándolo de los hombros, lo inmovilizó para poder besarle la espalda.

El cuerpo del castaño lastimado la noche anterior, estaba completamente recuperado ahora.

Sin soltar el firme agarre que mantenía en los hombros, Jean lo movió con brusquedad para arrojarlo boca abajo sobre la cama y se subió sobre él para continuar besándole la espalda. La piel que recorría con sus labios volvía a ser suave, conforme iba besándola podía sentir el olor característico de la piel de Eren, una esencia que se le había quedado grabada, el color canela había vuelto a esa piel y recorría fuertemente con la palma de su mano aquella espalda en la que ya no quedaba ni la más mínima huella o cicatriz.

Lo que lo movía ahora no era el deseo, aunque ese haya sido el sentimiento que recurrentemente compartiera con el castaño, ahora sentía algo completamente diferente. No estaba interesado en poseerlo, en someterlo, como siempre lo hacían, ahora quería expresar el alivio de verlo bien, quería sentirlo a salvo. Es por eso que besaba esa espalda de una manera casi demencial, como si estuviera practicando algún tipo de adoración.

Sus labios finos se dejaban caer suavemente sobre la piel trigueña, abría la boca ligeramente, para cerrarla con lentitud arrastrando los labios, humedeciéndole la piel. Su lengua lamía aquellos lugares donde los huesos se hacían visibles, recorriendo las vértebras, los omóplatos y los hombros. La tibia respiración que salía de su nariz le rosaba la piel como una caricia, provocándole escalofrío.

Eren apretaba las cobijas con fuerza, rindiéndose ante el contacto de la boca del más alto sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía abrumado por la intensidad de las sensaciones que le provocaba el otro chico y su boca no paraba de liberar suspiros de placer. Se sentía tan anulado por el deseo que no se detuvo a pensar en lo extraño y poco habitual de la situación.

Ellos no eran así. Ellos no hacían eso.

Por lo general, los encuentros que ambos tenían no eran más que sesiones de sexo, de sexo intenso y duro. No había sentimientos de por medio, mucho menos amor, la delicadeza era algo que sobraba, algo que nunca estuvo en el menú. Lo de ellos era una unión salvaje y carnal: sangre, dolor y placer.

Pero ahora no era así. Ahora era diferente. Y fue sólo hasta ese momento en que lo comprendió.

Eren detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos con impresión. Sintió el tibio aliento sobre su espalda y sintió también la calidez de aquel líquido que cayó sobre su cuerpo.

-_Tuve mucho miedo… por ti_- la voz de Jean fue acompañada por una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la piel trigueña de Eren.

Éste era el terrible sentimiento que ahora embargaba su corazón: temor.

Porque no hay peor temor que la desesperanza e inmovilidad que produce el miedo al amor y a la pérdida. Era una angustia terrible que lo embargaba una y otra vez, sin importar cuánto se empeñaba en superarla.

Y por más que lo intentara, él aun no podía dejar de pensar en Marco. Cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche, la imagen de él se le venía a la cabeza: veía su cálida sonrisa y la paz de sus ojos, pero al segundo, no veía más que un cuerpo sin vida, un cadáver. Su sangre roja y espesa manchaba las paredes, su rostro desfigurado por el dolor de una muerte atroz, el olor a muerte que inundaba el lugar. Tal vez la peor recriminación que se guardaba Jean era que él ni siquiera lo vio morir.

No quería volver a vivir algo así otra vez.

Eren se dio la vuelta y quedó sin palabras. Jean se sostenía sobre los antebrazos para no aplastarlo, le dirigía aquella mirada dorada, cristalina de lágrimas, con una inusual preocupación

-_Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido…- _Jean pidió en un susurro _-No quiero ver más muertes inútiles_-

-…-

Pero el castaño no pudo responder. Se sentía realmente descolocado con la actitud de Jean. Primero prácticamente lo había echado de su cuarto, luego iba tras él para comenzar a besarlo como un verdadero desquiciado y luego salía con esta petición. Su conducta ya estaba siendo demasiado errática, lo que era preocupante si consideraba que Jean era un tipo demasiado lógico para su gusto.

-_¡Eren!_-

Tragó saliva y mirándolo con seriedad susurró -_Lo prometo_-

Y con esa promesa, los brazos del castaño se enredaron en el cuello del rubio ceniza y lo apegaron a su cuerpo. Su pierna izquierda se encontraba entre las piernas del otro, mientras que la derecha estaba flexionada y la dejaba caer casualmente sobre la cadera del chico más alto. El tibio aliento de Jean le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, donde pudo sentir también la calidez de las escasas lágrimas. Podía sentir el contacto con él en todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez ya no se sentía excitado en lo absoluto.

En realidad no sabía cómo se sentía… No sabía qué era lo que sentía por Jean.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Se sentía nervioso, pero no era sólo por el hecho de sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo, era por ser cada vez más consciente de las palabras que había oído de la propia boca de Jean y por la promesa que él mismo había hecho.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ambos.

Subió su mano derecha hasta el cabello castaño ceniza con lentitud, acariciándolo con suavidad y enredando sus dedos en pequeñas hebras, mientras su mano izquierda recorría descendentemente la larga espalda de Jean a través de la delgada tela de la camisa. Quería calmarlo. Necesitaba calmarlo. Quería hacerlo sentir tranquilo y en paz, que su compañía fuera la causante de aquello y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que había logrado su propósito.

La respiración de Jean se había vuelto acompasada, respiraba con suavidad y regularidad. El peso de su cuerpo lo había dejado caer completamente sobre el castaño. Sus lágrimas habían cesado. Y Eren supo que se había quedado dormido.

Lo movió con delicadeza sobre la cama, poniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y se levantó. Le quitó las botas lentamente y lo cubrió con las cobijas para acomodarse a su lado, abrazándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Jean. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que él nunca antes había compartido una experiencia tan íntima con el rubio ceniza, a pesar de todo el tiempo que se conocían, de todas las experiencias que pasaron juntos, nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano a él como en ese instante… Pero este descubrimiento sólo le provocó temor.

Sentía que a cada paso que daba se estaba perdiendo en medio de un laberinto de sentimientos.

Ya no sabía nada con certeza.

Ya no había nada claro en su vida… ni en su corazón.

Se giró para ver el rostro dormido y completamente relajado de Jean, y no pudo evitar que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa: se veía diferente cuando no estaba tan serio o enfadado. Estiró el brazo y delineó con la yema de los dedos las facciones marcadas y varoniles de Jean: la geométrica línea de su mandíbula, sus cejas delgadas, su nariz recta, su boca fina.

Y fue en ese instante que oyó el nombre susurrado por esa boca. Un nombre que le quitó el aliento, aunque no supo bien por qué.

-_Marco…_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Al parecer Jean está descubriendo sentimientos que nunca pensó tener por Eren, pero aún no está listo para decir adiós a su antiguo amor.**

**¿Qué pensará Eren de esto? ¿Cuál será su reacción?**

**Déjenme un review pleace!**


End file.
